1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water craft and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for braking water craft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of water craft that is very popular is known as a jet ski. With a jet ski, a stream of water emerges from a nozzle at the rear of the jet ski, and the stream of water provides thrust for the jet ski. As with all water craft, slowing down and stopping a water craft may be difficult to do, especially if the water craft is moving through the water at a relatively high speed. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to slowing down and stopping water craft, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,290, 3,209,716, 5,193,478, 5,377,610, and 5,493,990.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,290 discloses a retractable drag device for boats which includes a pair of drag plates that are selectively movable from non-drag to drag orientations. In the drag orientation, the drag plates block and reflect the horizontal flow of water impacted by the drag plates as the boat moves through the water. As a result, the drag plates do not provide a force component that forces the stern of the boat deeper into the water. Forcing the stern of the boat deeper into the water would serve to add additional drag from the stem of the boat, to augment the drag offered by the drag plates. In this respect, it would be desirable if a brake for a water craft were provided which increases drag by forcing the stem of the water craft deeper into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,716 discloses a speed reduction device that is placed adjacent to a propeller of an outboard motor of a water craft. The device is attached to a fin of the propeller support. This device operates automatically at certain low speeds and is not under the control of the water craft operator. Operator control is important. Therefore, it would be desirable if a brake apparatus for a water craft were provided that is under the control of the operator of the water craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,478 discloses an adjustable brake and control flaps for water craft which employs a special water craft having a hull that has a housing area for accommodating the adjustable brake and the control flaps. Instead of requiring a water craft that has a hull with a special brake housing area, it would be desirable if a brake apparatus for a water craft were provided that easily fits onto a water craft having a conventional hull for easy retrofitting of the water craft with the brake apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,610 discloses a sailboat brake apparatus that employs a plurality of drag plates that rotate around a vertical axis and provide horizontally oriented drag for the sailboat when the drag plates are rotated to be facing into the direction of motion of the sailboat in the water. As discussed above with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,290, such drag plates do not provide a force component that forces the stern of the boat deeper into the water to provide added drag from the stern of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,990 discloses a trolling plate that is attached to an outboard motor of a boat to cover the propeller when the trolling plate is in operation. The trolling plate is on a horizontal hinge that is located above the propeller. As a result, when the trolling plate is in operation, water is directed downward by the trolling plate. The downward directing of the water causes a reactive force to be exerted upward on the stern of the boat, causing the stern of the boat be receive a lifting force as the trolling plate is in operation. As stated above, to maximize braking operation, it would be desirable if a braking device for a water craft caused the stern to be forced downward into the water to make use of increased drag caused by the stern of the water craft.
Still other features would be desirable in a brake apparatus for a water craft. More specifically, in consideration of the popularity of jet skis, it would be desirable if a brake apparatus were provided that is especially adapted for braking jet skis. Aside from braking a jet ski, it would be desirable if a brake apparatus also had features for assisting in the steering of the jet ski as the jet ski is being braked.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use brakes for water craft, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a brake apparatus for water craft which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) increases drag by forcing the stern of the water craft deeper into the water; (2) is under the control of the operator of the water craft; (3) easily fits onto a water craft having a conventional hull for easy retrofitting of the water craft with the brake apparatus; (4) is especially adapted for braking jet skis; and (5) assists in the steering of the jet ski as the jet ski is being braked. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique jet ski brake apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.